


Dief and Turtle's Halloween Off

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [57]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief and Turtle pick out Halloween costumes. Shameless Wilby Wonderful reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Halloween Off




End file.
